Wonderland
by helloitsnanaa
Summary: You're my shooting stars, daydream, cotton candy, you're my fantasy. Noren. JenoxRenjun


Lee Jeno Huang Renjun

ONESHOOT

 _You're like a Shooting star, Day dream Cotton candy, you're my Fantasy_

 _ **-Wonderland-**_

Natal sudah dekat dan aku sedang menghias pohon natal dengan lampu warna-warni bersama sahabatku, Lee Jeno. Lelaki yang sudah menemaniku selama tiga tahun ini. Natal ini adalah natal ketiga ku bersama Jeno.

Lagu _All I Want For Christma_ s mengalun dari _speaker_ milik Jeno. Aku bersenandung ria sambil berusaha memasangkan bintang di pucuk pohon natal yang tinggi. Karena tubuhku tidak sampai, Jeno mengangkat pinggangku untuk sampai pada pucuk pohon natal. Pipi ku memerah karena sikap manis Jeno dan, oh, senyumannya yang mematikan membuatku makin merona.

Jeno yang melihat ku merona langsung mengecup pipi ku cepat dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya menghias pohon natal. Sedangkan aku ke dapur untuk membuatkan cokelat panas untuk ku dan Jeno.

Lagu _All I Want For Christmas_ berganti dengan lagu _Wonderland_ yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi Jessica Jung.

"Apa kau lelah?"

Kataku sambil menaruh dua mug berisi cokelat panas di meja dan duduk disamping Jeno yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Sedikit lelah. Tetapi saat aku melihat senyum mu, lelah ku seketika hilang."

Jeno selalu seperti ini. Suka sekali menggombal dengan kata-kata yang manis dan itu membuatku merona karena tingkahnya ini.

Ya, kami hanya sahabat dan tidak lebih. Jeno suka sekali memperlakukan ku seperti ini dan membuat jantungku berdetak cepat. Aku selalu merasa seperti ini saat Jeno menggodaku. Saat aku bercerita kepada sahabatku, Haechan tentang hal ini, dia berkata kalau itu namanya cinta. Aku membayangkan itu dan pipi ku menjadi merah.

"Hey, jangan melamun, Injun-ie..."

Kata Jeno yang menyadarkan lamunanku dan sukses membuat wajahku berwarna merah sampai ke telinga. Panggilan sayangnya kepadaku yang selalu membuatku merona dan jantungku berdebar-debar tak karuan. Aku membenamkan wajahku di dada nya dan menyesap harum parfum Jeno dalam-dalam. Harum Jeno sangat menyenangkan dan membuatku tenang.

 _ **-Wonderland-**_

Aku melingkarkan lenganku ke pinggang Renjun dan menariknya ke pelukanku. Sesekali aku menyesap harum _cotton candy_ dari Renjun yang memabukkan. Aku sangat menyukai harum Renjun yang manis dan membuatku ingin mencium Renjun dengan gemas. Renjun akan merona jika aku menggodanya dan aku sangat suka melihatnya seperti itu. Aku akan mengecup pipi nya yang merah itu dengan gemas dan diakhiri dengan Renjun yang mencubit pinggangku pelan lalu wajahnya akan semakin memerah. Aku yang melihat itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena sudah berhasil membuat Renjun malu. Oh, Injun-ku yang menggemaskan.

Renjun itu sangat suka hal-hal berbau feminine. Dia senang sekali jika aku memberikan bola kristal. Dia juga bisa membuat nyaman orang yang dipeluknya. Karena itu aku suka memeluknya. Kalau bisa, aku akan memeluknya sepanjang hari karena saking nyamannya dia. Siapapun yang beruntung memiliki Renjun, pasti akan senang sekali karena memiliki kekasih yang menggemaskan seperti Renjun.

 _ **-Wonderland-**_

Aku sangat mencintai Jeno. Tetapi mana mungkin Jeno menyukai laki-laki karena Jeno dulunya mempunyai kekasih perempuan. Aku harus menguburkan perasaan ku dalam-dalam daripada aku semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona Jeno dan hancur saat aku melihat Jeno sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Jeno, apa kau sudah mendapatkan hadiah untukku?"

"Sudah,"

"Hadiah apa yang akan kau beri kepadaku?"

"Kalau aku memberitahu mu sekarang itu tidak seru. Bersabarlah sedikit, Injun-ah."

"Hihihi, aku tidak sabar menunggu besok."

Aku tersenyum dan memperlihatkan _eye-smile_ ku. Jeno tiba-tiba menggigit pipi ku pelan dan aku merona lagi dan lagi karena perlakuannya yang sangat manis itu.

"Yak! Kau pikir pipi ku ini _marshmallow_!"

"Hahaha, habisnya kau menggemaskan sekali. Pipi mu ini kan memang seperti _marshmallow_. Aku ingin sekali memakan pipi mu ini."

"Tidak boleh! Jeno tidak boleh memakan pipi ku! Nanti kalau pipi ku habis dimakan Jeno, aku jadi tidak imut lagi. "

Kataku dengan nada seperti anak kecil dan itu malah membuat Jeno mencium lama pipi ku dan pipi ku tidak berhenti memerah karenanya.

 _ **-Wonderland-**_

Malam natal telah tiba. Aku dan Jeno di ruang tamu sedang memakan kue jahe buatan ibu Jeno. Ibu Jeno memang sangat handal dalam membuat kue jahe dan itu adalah makanan favoritku disaat natal. Aku senang sekali suasana natal dan ditemani oleh Jeno yang membuat natalku menjadi lebih hangat dan menyenangkan.

Tukar kado pun dimulai. Aku dan Jeno sudah menukarkan kado kami dan peraturannya adalah tidak boleh dibuka di depan masing-masing. Kami harus membuka kado kami di lain tempat. Aku memilih membuka kado dari Jeno di dapur dan Jeno membuka kado dari ku di kamar.

Aku membuka kado dari Jeno dengan tangan gemetar. Entah kenapa aku gugup sekali. Aku membuka kado itu dengan cepat karena penasaran apa isi kado itu. Aku terkejut melihat hadiah dari Jeno. Jeno memberiku bola kristal yang sangat mewah dan ada surat saat aku membuka tutup kotak kado itu. Aku membuka surat itu dan tersenyum saat melihat namaku tertulis di pojok atas dengan hiasan berbentuk hati di samping namaku.

Setelah aku membaca seluruh isi surat itu, tanpaku sadari air mataku jatuh perlahan-lahan.

 _ **-Wonderland-**_

Aku membuka kado dari Renjun di kamar. Aku tersenyum melihat kado dari Renjun. Sebuah miniature kucing yang sudah lama aku inginkan. Renjun juga menyelipkan kartu ucapan yang bertuliskan,

 _"Merry Christmas, Jeno! Aku memberikan miniature kucing ini karena kau ingin sekali mempunyai miniatur kucing ini, kan? Hihihi. Maafkan aku hanya memberikan mu itu saja. Aku harap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik dan saat kau melihat miniatur ini kau bisa membayangkan wajahku yang manis ini! Hahaha.. Sekali lagi, merry christmas Jeno-ku! I love you!"_

Surat dari Renjun berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan karena kata terakhir dari surat yang ditulis Renjun.

'Apakah Renjun sudah membaca surat ku? Kenapa aku jadi sangat gugup?'

 _ **-Wonderland-**_

"Jeno-ya!"

Renjun menangis sambil membawa surat dari Jeno dan berlari ke arah kamar.

"Injun-ah"

Renjun langsung memeluk tubuh Jeno erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jeno. Jeno yang bingung kenapa Renjun menangis langsung memeluk Renjun erat dan mengelus punggung Renjun sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Renjun.

"Ada apa, hm? Mengapa kau menangis?"

"Aku menangis bahagia, Jeno-ya. Aku juga mencintaimu! Aku tadi takut sekali saat kau membaca surat dariku. Aku takut kau langsung menjauhiku karena aku menyukaimu. Tapi ternyata kau juga menyukaiku. Rasanya jantungku ingin lepas karena berdetak terlalu kencang."

Jawab Renjun dengan sesenggukan. Jeno yang mendengar itu pun terkekeh pelan.

"Aku mencintai mu, Jeno. Sangat mencintai mu."

"Aku lebih mencintai mu, sayang. Cup, cup sudah jangan menangis lagi, _baby_."

Jeno mengangkat wajah Renjun dan menghapus air mata Renjun dengan pelan. Wajah Renjun memerah dan itu terlihat lucu di mata Jeno. Jeno mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah basah Renjun dan dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir merah ceri itu. Jeno melumat lembut bibir Renjun agar membuat Renjun tenang. Renjun pun mulai membalas ciuman Jeno dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Jeno. Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu sampai lima menit.

Renjun memukul pelan dada Jeno tanda ia kehabisan nafas. Jeno melepas ciuman itu dengan lembut dan melihat betapa menggemaskan kekasih barunya ini. Bibir yang merah merekah, telinga dan pipi yang memerah membuat Jeno jatuh, jatuh, dan jatuh lagi kepada Renjun.

 _"You're like a shooting stars, day dream, cotton candy, and you're my fantasy, baby. I love you to the moon and back, Huang Renjun. "_

 _"Are you give me butterflies, Jeno? And shall I fly? I've never felt this way before. Now, you're my wonderland, Jeno. I love you more than you can imagine, Lee Jeno."_

 _ **This is my kinda wonderland**_

 _ **This is more than a dream, perfect melody**_

 _ **Like a song I can sing, it's my kinda wonderland**_

END.

A/N:

Haii~ di fanfiction sebelumnya si jeno jahat ya? xD

Nah sekarang aku kasih yang fluffy fluffy(?) buat noren shippers~ ini aku terinspirasi sama lagunya Jessica ex-SNSD:( yg Wonderland. Aku harap kalian suka ya!


End file.
